


Don’t Be Sad, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Deployment/Serving, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, General, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Military, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is sad, as he waits for Steve to come home from his deployment, Grace tells it as it is, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Don’t Be Sad, Danno:

*Summary: Danny is sad, as he waits for Steve to come home from his deployment, Grace tells it as it is, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was a little sad, cause he missed his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Who was currently serving on a mission, & he hopes that he is staying safe, while he is on deployment.

 

His daughter, Grace Williams, noticed it, & one night, as she was helping making dinner with him, she said this to him. “Don’t be sad, Danno, Steve will be home soon, He loves you”, she said with innocence, He kissed her, as a response, “I promise, Monkey, I won’t”, he said vowing to her.

 

The Blond vowed right then & there, He will make an effort, So, He kept Grace, & himself busy, so they won’t be missing Steve too badly. They made sure that they had a lot to do, & places to go. Danny felt better in no time flat.

 

Weeks go by, The Shorter Man was feeling more like himself, & he was enjoying his life again. There was a knock on the door, & the doorbell rang, & Danny almost fainted, when he answered the door, There was Steve with a smile on his face.

 

“I missed you, Baby, I am so glad to see you, You are a sight for sore eyes”, Danny just kissed him deeply, said, “I missed you too, Super Seal”, Grace exclaimed, as she saw him, “Steve !”, & joined in on the fun. The Happy Family is reunited, & it’s gonna stay like that.

 

The End.


End file.
